


Desperation’s End

by Blue_Myst



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (duh), Alternate Universe - Virtual Reality, Angst, F/F, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Its kinda really ooc, Nightmares, Nobody can get a decent nights rest round here, Post-Game, Sleeptalking, Spoilers, a bit OOC, a chair that isn’t actually important to the story but it felt lonely so it gets a tag, actually who am I kidding, bc its after emerging?, but I guess their personalities are diff?, then some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Myst/pseuds/Blue_Myst
Summary: Of course Team Danganronpa would room Himiko with Miu. And of course Miu would have to deal with Himiko’s shit.





	Desperation’s End

In the desperation that followed their emerging,Miu never imagined she would be living with her.

She understood why, but couldn’t imagine it, the small lazy one who survived would normally be blessed for the chance to room with the gracious Miu Iruma! But not now, after the events that transpired. Of course she could just ignore her, but Miu honestly couldn’t.

Himiko tossed and turned in her sleep, night after night, leaving Miu helpless and awake. She was already a light sleeper, but after all that had happened to her, she slept lighter than Maki. Himiko, however, was not. Almost as if a final punishment, her sleeping ability meant she was forced to endure a whole nights worth of trauma. 

On all these nights, Miu simply resigned herself to a long night, and would sit and read in the dim light provided by the nightlight.

This happened every night, the constant sleep and the avoidance of discussion during the day after. And it seemed Himiko was fine with this.

Until she wasn’t.

After the constant enervating schedule, on a day sometime into the colder months, for they had no way to tell the date, something changed.

Miu assumed the now mundane nightmares had gotten worse, because starting that day, Himiko woke up. The day it first happened, Miu nearly fell out of her chair when Himiko suddenly sat up.

“Eeek!” She exclaimed, causing the groggy girl to wake further.

“Miu? What are you doing up?” Himiko rubbed her eyes, trying to make sense of the unfamiliar situation.

“Yeah, great question, but Shitmiko, why the hell are you awake?” She deflected the question as Himiko shot her a glare abated by the sleepiness in her gaze.

Himiko looked away, angst and sadness piled onto her face during the brief period that Miu managed to glimpsed it. “S’nothin’.”

“Thats bull, and we both know it, you’ve been keeping me awake for the entire time we’ve been here.” Miu stated in exasperation, “Only this time, you actually woke up at shit o’ clock in the morning, instead of making me watch ya suffer for five more hours.”

“Well nobody asked you to.”

“There’s nothing better to do, when you can’t a wink because every five minutes your roommate is thrashing around in her sleep crying out for for a virtually dead person.”

“Nyeah, well you’re one to talk, you died trying to kill somebody.”

Miu looked away defensively and muttered, “At least somebody tried to kill that insolent brat.”

“Nyeh, that’s true, but you didn’t think well enough.

“And you didn’t try for the right reasons. Now everybody hates you, even though you died.”

“H-hey, we all tried for our own selfish reasons, especially Kaede.”

“But people still like her. People like all the killers. But because your reason was so selfish, nobody likes you, and anybody who does, wants your tits.”

Miu whimpered and stood up “Well, at least I have them, pancake!”

With that defensive statement Miu climbed into the scarcely used bed and curled the covers around herself.

“Hey Miu?

“I’m sorry. I really am, I’m just...”

“An idiotic flat-chested good for nothing who stupidly feels guilty over the death of an eager brainless lesbian?

“Yes, Himiko, yes you are.”

“Okay not what I was going to say, but thanks? I think?”

Miu lifted her covers off her face, sat up on her bed, and sent a cautious smile in Himiko’s direction.

“Don’t worry. You didn’t kill Tenko. Korekiyo did, even though he did try to pin it on you.”

“But, she chose to be in the cage for me! She died, even though I should of!”

“Don’t be an idiot. She wanted to help you. For you to feel guilty is to fuckin’ disregard her help. Do you really want to do that?”

“No, bu-“

“Oh you have a butt fetish? Kinky.”

Himiko suppressed a chuckle before Miu phwompted back into her pillow and let out a final comment. “If you start sleep talking again, I’m going to come over there and cuddle you till shut up, understand?”

Himiko laughed again and uttered out a single syllable, “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> am I the only one who noticed that one of the gifts that himiko likes is the bondage boots? Himiko is probably into alll that kinky shit


End file.
